Iris Tourney
This Guild Event features , and is similar to the preceding Guild Tournaments. This is one of a series of guild tournaments, and like other the tournaments, it allows for passive effects during PvP and features a leaderboard that tracks raid trophies. Win streaks are disabled during this event until the end of the season. Passive Effects The following 3 event buffs are active during the event to shake up the meta: * Casters start PvP dungeons with full energy so they can chose to use one from all 3 special attacks on first turn. * Monsters remove corpses on kill. * Flying heroes are immune to taunt and provoke and can ignore taunting tanks. Quests Every day a small set of quests is released to earn extra Raid Tickets and extra Event Tickets. On day 3 (Sunday) the quests for day 3 and 4 are released because this event ends earlier than usual. It ends with the War of the Crowns Tournament on Sunday night. Guid Rewards #1 Ranked Guild :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Elite Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :75x tokens :25x Shadow Spirit :5x Elemental Force :Title "One with the Champions" (Congratulation, your Guild paces First in Guild Tourney!) #2-5 Ranked Guild :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Elite Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :50x tokens :20x Shadow Spirit :4x Elemental Force #6-10 Ranked Guild :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Superior Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :40x tokens :15x Shadow Spirit :3x Elemental Force #11-25 Ranked Guild :1x Rune: Legendary, 4 stars, Dark Superior Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :30x tokens :10x Shadow Spirit :2x Elemental Force #26-50 Ranked Guild :1x Rune: Legendary, 4 stars, Dark Greater Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :20x tokens :5x Shadow Spirit :1x Elemental Force #200k Raid Trophies :1x Rune: Heroic, 4 stars, Dark Greater Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Chance to Life Steal 10% on hit) :10x tokens :5x Shadow Spirit Player Rewards #1 Ranked Player :2x Runes: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Elite Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :25x Shadow Spirit :15x Magic Tome :50x Crystal Totem :Title "Iris's Champion" (You earned first place in the Grand Tourney event featuring Iris!) #2-5 Ranked Player :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Elite Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :20x Shadow Spirit :12x Magic Tome :25x Crystal Totem #6-10 Ranked Player :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Elite Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :15x Shadow Spirit :10x Magic Tome :15x Crystal Totem (This runes has slightly lower stats as the rune for upper ranks) #11-25 Ranked Player :1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Superior Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :10x Shadow Spirit :5x Magic Tome :10x Crystal Totem #26-50 Ranked Player :1x Rune: Legendary, 4 stars, Dark Superior Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :5x Shadow Spirit :3x Magic Tome :10x Crystal Totem #51-100 Ranked Player :1x Rune: Heroic, 4 stars, Dark Superior Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) :5x Shadow Spirit #35k Raid Trophies :1x Rune: Heroic, 4 stars, Dark Greater Festive Rune (DEF/DEF/Health/Starts with +1 Energy) #1 Ranked players in a guild ranked in top 100 guild could earn :the Title "The Trophy Lord" (You earned the most Trophies for your Top-100 Guild during Guild Tourney!) Event Shop Tickets can be spend in the Event Shop for *1x Rune: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark Superior Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/Health/Heals a % of damage dealt) Note:: The effect will be changed after an upcoming Runes update to the effect noted in the description. You will get a Life Steal rune *Materials like Shadow Totems, Spirits, Evos, etc *The shop had no Iris tokens. Other Notable Offers *Boarhunter Kozar Skin for for €9,99 (in-app purchase), bundled with the Title "Thalia's Chosen", 4x Daily Bonus Quests, Treasure Imp Invasion * 2x Trophy Boost (2 hours) for €9,99 (in-app purchase) * 2x Trophy Boost (2 hours) for 2000 gems * 2x Runes: Legendary, 5 stars, Dark (Improved/Greater/Superior/Elite) Rune (ATK/ATK/DEF/Chance to Lifesteal on hit) Note:: The title of the runes (Improved/.../Elite) depends on Player Level, prices are (900, 3000, 4500, 7500 gems, respectively) *and more in-app offers Category:Special Event Category:Guild Event